KyuMin: Forbidden Angel
by Reima Hiruma
Summary: Sebuah kisah cinta terlarang antara Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang terinspirasi dari lagu Alluring Secret Black Vow


**Forbidden Angel**

**Cast: **~Lee Sungmin

~Cho Kyuhyun

~Seo Joohyun

~Lee Soonkyu (Sunny)

**Pairing: **KyuMin, SeoKyu, dll

**Genre: **angst, romance, friendship

**Rated T**

**Warning! **typo(s) bertebaran, cerita pasaran, ga nyambung, dll.

**Summary: **sebuah kisah cinta terlarang antara Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang terinpirasi dari lagu _alluring secret~black vow_

^**HAPPY READING**

_Sungmin Pov_

Hai, aku adalah Lee Sungmin. Orang-orang di sekitarku selalu mengatakan bahwa aku adalah anak yang saangaaat cuantik, bak malaikat. yah, kuakui itu memang kenyataan #narsis lu, Min! =A= #dilempar pake panci sama Sungmin

Kembali ke cerita, sekarang ini aku sedang berjalan menuju kantin. Bukan! Ini bukan jam istirahat atau semacamnya, sebenarnya aku sedang membolos pelajaran Kim seongsaenim. Bukan karena aku anak pemalas atau semacamnya, melainkan karena Kim seongsaenim adalah guru genit yang suka menggodaku, pernah waktu itu ia mengajakku ke apartemennya, tetapi langsung kutolak, dia pikir aku namja macam apa? Aku bukan gay, kutegaskan sekali lagi AKU BUKAN...

BRUGH

_Sungmin Pov End_

_Author Pov_

Sungmin terjatuh karena menabrak seorang namja berkulit pucat, tinggi dan berambut blonde coklat. Namja itu langsung membeuat Sungmin terpana. Tatapan Sungmin tak dapat teralih dari namja yang ia tabrak itu.

'apakah ini yang dinamakan cinta? Tetapi kenapa harus pada namja?'batin Sungmin.

#Tunggu dulu! o #ditimpuk sendal jepit ama readers #kenapa Sungmin tahu ia sedang jatuh cinta? Itu semua karena di masa lalunya, Sungmin memiliki seorang yeoja nomor satu yang berhasil menerebut hatinya... Sunny. Sayangnya Sunny meninggal lima tahun lalu karena leukimia.

"Ah, mian" ujar namja berkulit pucat itu. Ia menjulurkan tangannya berniat membantu Sungmin untuk bangun.

"N…ne" jawab Sungmin malu-malu. Ia menerima uluran tangan namja kulit pucat itu.

_**Me ga atta sono shunkan ni  
Koi ni ochita aware na tenshi wa  
Yurusarenai omoi ni tsunoru mama  
Kinki no hako o ageta  
( **__At the moment their eyes met  
The pathetic angel fell for her  
As the forbidden feelings grew inside her  
She opened Pandora's box __**)  
**_

"Minnie-hyung" panggil Kyuhyun akrab memanggil hyungnya itu

"Apa?" tanya Sungmin yang merasa dipanggil namanya.

Tak terasa sudah sebulan penuh mereka saling mengenal dan bersahabat. Sungmin sebenarnya mempunyai perasaan khusus pada Kyuhyun, perasaan suka, bukan, cinta lebih tepat. Sayangnya Sungmin tak bisa mengatakannya pada siapapun, termasuk keluarganya dan sahabat-sahabatnya sendiri. Ia terus-terusan berbohong masih mencintai Sunny jika orang-orang disekitarnya bertanya siapa orang yang ia sukai. Padahal ia sangat, sangat mencintai Kyuhyun, namun Sungmin sadar jika cintanya takkan terbalas walau ia barusaha sekeras apapun, tetap saja… memiliki Kyuhyun hanyalah angan-angannya semata, takkan jadi kenyataan.

"Coba tebak apa yang kulakukan hari ini"

"Apa?" tanya Sungmin dengan senyumannya. Ia berusaha menghilangkan perasaannya terhadap Kyuhyun. Namu tetap saja ia malah tambah mencintai seseorang yang seharusnya tak boleh ia miliki, tak boleh ia sentuh.

"Aku nembak Seohyun dan ia menerimanya… jadi kami jadian deh" bangga Kyuhyun.

DHEG

Jantung Sungmin terasa ditusuk-tusuk dengan sebilah pedang. Namun ia memaksakan dirinya tersenyum.

"Selamat ya, Kyu…"

_**Motometa mono wa egao no ura ni kakusareta  
Kindan no kajitsu  
Hito to tenshi yurusarenai koi kanaeru tame ni  
Subete o kowasu dake**_

(_What she wished for was the forbidden fruit  
Hidden behind a smile  
To make the forbidden love between -a human and an angel- happen  
All she had to do is destroy everything__** )  
**_

"Minnie hyung, kau serius akan pindah?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ya, orang tuaku menyuruhku untuk melanjutkan sekolah di Jepang" jawab Sungmin enteng. Sebenarnya ia merasa berat meninggalkan teman-temannya termasuk Kyuhyun. Namun apa boleh buat? Keluarganya berniat menjadikannya presdir di perusahaan keluarga yang telah dikelola keluarga Lee selama bertahun-tahun, sementara Kyuhyun juga sudah setahun pacaran dengan Seohyun, sudah setahun pula Sungmin berusaha melupakan Kyuhyun, namun ia malah makin suka pada Kyuhyun. Mungkin inilah takdir yang terbaik bagi Sungmin.

_**Kegarenai kokoro sutete  
Kimi o aishiteikirareru nara  
Kono hane sae kirisutete  
Akuma ni mi o yudaneteshimaou**_

_**( **__I'll abandon my pure heart  
If I'm allowed to live and love you,  
I won't hesitate to cut off these wings  
Let me surrender myself to the devil__**)  
**_

"Seohyun, tolong jaga Kyunnie baik-baik! Jangan sampai ia terluka, pokoknya aku tak akan memaafkanmu jika Kyunnie terluka walau hanya sedikit" titah Sungmin sebelum meninggalkan Korea. Ya, mereka (Kyuhyun, Sungmin, dan Seohyun) sedang berada di bandara internasional di Seoul #berhubung author kaga tau namanya, jadi kaga disebutin nama bandaranya #ditimpuk koper ama KyuMin.

"Kau seperti umma yang akan meninggalkan anaknya saja" cloteh Kyuhyun.

"Biar bagaimanapun aku ini sahabatmu, aku takut kau kenapa-napa tanpaku! Selama ini juga kau bergantung padaku kan?" bela Sungmin.

"Baiklah oppa, aku akan menjaga Kyunnie baik-baik" ujar Seohyun.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu, bye " ujar Sungmin di ambang pintu otomatis sembari melambaikan tangannya.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik disana, hyung!" Kyuhyun ikut-ikutan menasehati Sungmin.

_Author Pov End_

_**Shikkoku ni somaru hanayome  
Seinaru chikai no basho de  
Hakanai hitomi de warau  
Fushigi na jounen to deau**_

_**(**__The black stained bride  
At the place she was supposed to take the holy vow  
She came across a mysterious boy  
Smiling with mournful eyes__** )**_

_Kyuhyun Pov_

Sudah dua tahun Sungmin hyung pergi ke Jepang, sudah setahun pula hubunganku dan Seohyun kandas. Tadinya kami berniat akan menikah, namun ternyata Seohyun memiliki lelaki lain selain diriku… Lee Donghae. Pria sialan itu merebut Seohyun dariku. Awalnya aku tak pernah curiga dengan sikap mereka yang sangat dekat, ya, Lee Donghae adalah sahabatku sendiri. Dan kini aku sedang menghadiri pernikahan mereka dengan hagti miris.

"Kedua mempelai silahkan mencium pasangannya masing-masing" ujar pendeta.

Donghae un mendekati Seohyun perlahan dan… jangan tanyakan padaku apa yang terjadi berikutnya. Mereka berciuman! Didepanku, dengan mesranya! Seharusnya aku yang mencium Seohyun mesra saat ini… anadaikan orang bernama Lee Donghae itu tak pernah ada di dunia ini.

Kukepalkan tanganku kuat-kuat. Namun sebuah tangan menggenggamnya lembut. Tangan seorang yeoja.

"Kyu, jangan memaksakan dirimu… Eomma tau ini sangat berat bagimu" Eommaku ternyata. Aku begitu bodoh dan berharap Sungminlah yang berada disampingku saat ini. Sungmin yang tak pernah membiarkan hatiku terluka. Aku… sepertinya aku MENYUKAINYA.

Andaikan Sungmin tak pergi ke jepang. Andaikan aku tak pernah bertemu Seohyun dan menembaknya, aku yakin seratus persen aku akan jadi gay dan jadian dengan Sungmin hyung.

'Hyung, apakah kau punya perasaan yang sama denganku?'

_Kyuhyun Pov End_

Kyuhyun menutup matanya damai. Ia membayangkan wajah seorang Lee Sungmin sedang tersenyum tulus padanya, mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantunya keluar dari masalah yang rumit ini.

"Sebaiknya aku keluar duluan dari sini, aku butuh udara segar" ujar Kyuhyun pada Eommanya.

"Baiklah, Eomma akan sampaikan salammu pada Seohyun dan Donghae" Eomma Kyuhyun tersenyum miris melihat putra satu-satunya itu sedang drop.

Kyuhyun berjalan menyusuri taman di gereja itu, ia duduk di sebuah bangku. Sendirian.

"Minnie hyung, apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Jangan menyerah walau kau menghadapi cobaan yang berat, itu adalah ujin dari Tuhan untukmu" ujar seorang yeoja.

Kyuhyun mendongkakkan kepalannya. Dilihatnya sepasanga mata foxy. Persis seperti yang dimiliki hyungnya. Sungmin.

"Minnie hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun tak percaya dengan matanya saat ini.

"Namaku bukan Minnie, aku Lee Mihyun" ujar yeoja itu.

"Eh? Bukan Minnie hyung?" batin Kyuhyun kecewa.

"Oh ya, aku temannya Sunny, teman masa kecilnya Sungmin oppa. Kau Cho Kyuhyun kan?" tanya Mihyun.

"Eh, kau kenal Lee Sungmin dan Sunny?"

"Ne! tentu saja!"

_**Shikkoku ni somaru hanayome  
Seinaru chikai no basho de  
Hakanai hitomi de warau  
Fushigi na jounen to deau  
( **__At the moment their eyes met  
The pathetic girl fell for him  
As the forbidden feelings grew inside her  
She betrayed everything__** )**_

Di Jepang…

"Apa? Sungmin kabur? Kemana? Korea? Pokoknya aku tak mau tau ia harus ditemukan sekarang juga!" bentak seseorang di sebuah kantor. Ya, ia adalah Appanya Sungmin.

"Kamu sudah berusaha membujuknya, namuin ia tetap bersikeras ingin tinggal disana untuk sementara waktu" jelas salah satu anak buah Appa Sungmin.

"Sepertinya aku sendirilah yang harus turun tangan" gumam Appa Sungmin.

Sementara Korea…

"Kyu oppa, aku menyukaimu" ujar Mihyun.

"Tak ada salahnya menolak, tapi…" ujar Kyuhyun jengah melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ia takut dikhianati lagi oleh perempuan.

"Aku tak akan mengecewakanmu, oppa" ujar Mihyun memohon. Ia seakan menangkap apa yang dipikirka oleh seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa kau sangat mirip Minnie hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun asal.

DHEG

"Oppa, sebenarnya…"

"Jadi selama ini kau yang menghasut putraku huh?" serum Appa Sungmin dengan emosi.

"Appa?!" ujar Mihyun, atau Sungmin?

Appa Sungmin mengarahkan senapan ke arah Kyuhyun dan…

_**Hane otoshita datenshi wa  
Kegareta chigiri o tokihanatte  
Sono inochi to hikikae ni  
Ichimai no hane dake o nokoshite**_

_**( **__The wingless fallen angel  
Freed from the contract of evil  
In exchange for her own life  
Leaving one feather__** )**_

DOR…

Hening…

"TIDAK! SUNGMINKU!" jerit Appa Sungmin miris. Ya, Sungmin berlari menyelamatkan Kyuhyun. danSungminlah yang justru kena tembakan Appanya sendiri.

Kyuhyun baru sadar jika yeoja didepannya ini adalah Sungmin, orang yang dicintainya.

Melihat seorang yang dicintainya sedang sekarat Kyuhyun hanya dapat diam. Demi dirinya orang yang dicintainya rela berkorban… harusnya Kyuhyun sadar lebih cepat, itulah yang dinamakan cinta sejati.

_**Shoujo o sukutte**_

_**(**__She saved the girl__** )**_

"MINNIE HYUNG!" jerit penyesalan Kyuhyun baru terdengar. Kyuhyun memeluk erat tubuh Sungmin yang sudah tak berdaya. Matanya terpejam damai.

"Kumohon, jangan tinggalkan aku, hyung!" air mata Kyuhyun mengalir.

"Kyuh… Saranghae…minhae karena aku tak dapat bersamamu…" badan Sungmin langsung terkuai lemas setelah menyatakan cintanya tersebut, rahasia yang selama ini ia sembunyikan dari semua orang, termasuk Appanya yang tengah menyaksikan adegan sejoli itu.

"Nado hyung, nado! Kumohon, jangan tinggalkan aku, hyung!" panggil Kyuhyun.

_**Kiesatta no  
( **__And vanished away__** )**__  
_

_Kyuhyun Pov_

Sudah setengah tahun semenjak kematian Minnie hyung. Dan aku… aku pun tak tahu bagaimana keadaanku saat ini. Kacau. Mungkin kata itulah yang menggambarkan keadaanku saat ini. Kupejamkan mataku. Gelap. Kesan pertama yang kurasakan ketika kupejamkan mataku. Namun sebuah bulu angsa, bukan, itu bukan bulu angsa! Itu bulu malaikat! ya, malaikat! kuambil bulu itu perlahan. Tak lama ada seberkas cahaya dari atas yang membuat mataku silau. Lama-kelamaan terlihat seseorang sedang berjalan dari dalam cahaya tersebut. Wajah damai yang kurindukan. Suara yang tak asing ini. Suara Minnie hyung.

"Kyu, kajja" ajaknya sembari mengulurkan tangannya.

Kutatap ragu tangannya. "Ne" aku mengangguk dan menerima uluran tangannya. Kami berjalan menyusuri kegelapa bersama dan memasuki sisi terang, tempat dimana aku dan Minnie hyung dapat bersama selamanya…

Surga

_**My dear, lying cold  
I will spend all my life for you as I swore on that day.  
My sin against God...  
All my acts of treachery should be paid by my death,  
so I will die for you...  
I believe that's my fate**__**.**_

/FIN/

BANZAI! #loncat-loncatan di api #ketawan ngawurnya

Horee, fic ini akhirnya selesai juga =u= #bayangkan wajah komikus yang baru nyelesein komiknya

(^q^) sampai jumpa di fic lainya, bai bai minna-san…

_rei (cold)_


End file.
